LEB: PC: Darklin Gloomborn (jsb420)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+5 vs AC; 1d8 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Ranged 20; 11 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Evocation, Force, Implement |Power Description=''Range:'' 20. Target: One creature. Effect: 11 damage. Special: If the implement used with this power has an enchantment bonus, add that bonus to the damage. In addition, Darklin can use this power as a ranged basic attack and a melee basic attack (Reaper's Touch).}} |Items= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=8 (+1) |Constitution=16 (+5) |Dexterity=13 (+3) |Intelligence=20 (+7) |Wisdom=12 (+3) |Charisma=10 (+2) |Skills=Arcana +12, Athletics +6, Stealth +10 |Feats=Reaper's Touch, Armor Proficiency: Leather, White Lotus Riposte |Equipment=Aegis Blade Longsword +1; Staff of Missile Mastery +2; Badge of the Berserker +1; Shadowdance Leather armor +1; adventurer's kit |Rituals=none}} Character Information Background working Appearance working Age: 23 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 155 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned working Hooks * working Kicker working Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 26gp Encumbrance: 31.5lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light vision Health Surges per day: 10 (7 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Shadar-Kai * +2 Int, +2 Dex * +2 Acrobatics, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Elven * Shadow Origin - considered shadow creature * Winterkin: +1 to Fortitude, +2 bonus to death saving throws/unconscious condition * Shadow Jaunt * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Hybrid Swordmage (PH3) * Bonus to Defenses':' +1 to Will. * Swordmage Aegis: Aegis of Assault. * Swordbond':' Can call bonded sword from up to 10 squares away. Hybrid Wizard (PH3) * Bonus to Defenses':' +1 to Will. * Cantrips':' Ghost Sound, Light, Mage Hand, and Prestidigitation. Feats * 1st: Reaper's Touch- Adds Range Touch to Magic Missile * 2nd: Armor Proficiency: Leather * 4th: White Lotus Riposte Background Domain Refugee (Dragon #387): Makes Stealth Skill available. Skills and Languages Languages: Common See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold - 34 gp tossed down a well -------- 26 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+4 ** Staff of Artifice +1 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. An adventure name would go here: * 600 XP from nowhere (a link to where it came from would go here) Total XP: 600 Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories.